Star Trek: Psychotty Scotty
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Scotty is drugged by a Starfleet soldier, working for the Romulans, and goes into a state of psychosis. He then believes he's an overpowering dictator and tries to take over the ship with his crew he forms.
1. Chapter 1

The USS Enterprise was traveling through space, waiting its next mission given to them by Starfleet Command. In the meanwhile, Captain James Kirk, and his four best friends, Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, and Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, kept busy with important meetings and work regarding their field of profession.

At the moment, the four men were in the break room, having one of their meetings about important maintenance and what else not that was needed in order to keep everything running smoothly on the ship. Besides, Captain Kirk was desperate to find something to get Scotty's mind off his new girlfriend, Lieutenant Sabrina Medford.

As for Dr. McCoy, he too had some good news in life, and would soon become a father. After Spock suggested a procedure done on his home planet, Vulcan, Dr. McCoy gave consent to it and went through it. After about two months, Dr. McCoy was given the news that he would be having a baby. His due date was November 7, which was only a week and a half away from today.

"Mr. Spock, how are those scientific papers going for Starfleet Command?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Running along schedule, Captain; should be done in exactly 4.656472 hours." Spock answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock; Scotty, what about our engines? What's the word on their conditions?"

"Working just fine, Captain; she's steady flying, for now." Scotty cried, with a smile.

"Good…and Bones, how's things going in Sickbay?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Fine; nothing too extreme to report recently." Dr. McCoy answered, faintly smiling.

"Speaking of which, Dr. M'Benga will soon take over as Chief Medical Officer, temporarily; Dr. McCoy will soon have his baby boy or girl." Captain Kirk cried, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy smiled and put his hand on his very huge belly.

"Well, gentlemen, good meeting, as usual." Captain Kirk answered.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

"Scotty, I assume you'll report to your spot in Engineering." Captain Kirk remarked.

"But Captain, I promised my lady I'd take her out to…" Scotty was cut off, when Captain Kirk gave a warning glare at him. Scotty sighed, then nodded. "Aye, Captain,"

Scotty sulked out of the room, as Captain Kirk went back to conversing with Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Oh, go easy on him, Jim; I'm glad to see Scotty so happy with Sabrina." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You're having a baby, and you don't blow off your tasks as a Starfleet Surgeon." Captain Kirk remarked, with a smile.

"You won't let me, and unlike Scotty, I _have _to get my work done; it won't be my main priority after next month." Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

"No…no, I guess it won't be…you'll have a little patient of your own that'll need all of your attention and care."

Dr. McCoy chuckled, softly.

"Captain, have you welcomed the new ensign on the ship?" Spock questioned.

"Ah, Ensign Ronnie Jones, why yes; a lovely young man. Recent graduate from Starfleet Academy, graduating at the top of his class!" Captain Kirk spoke, amazed.

"Quite impressive, indeed, Captain," Spock answered.

"I hope you didn't give the poor kid so much grief," Dr. McCoy teased.

"_Kid_," Captain Kirk questioned back, smiling.

"Yes, kid; he just recently got out of Starfleet Academy, he's basically a boy, still." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Oh…I can already tell you're gonna be one of _those _fathers to your kid."

"You're darn right I will be,"

Captain Kirk smirked, and Dr. McCoy smiled; Spock simply stood there, not giving any expression, as usual.

Scotty had closed the break room door, and was stopped by Ensign Ronnie.

"Well, good day, lad; Captain Kirk tells me yah the new ensign on board." Scotty cried, with a smile.

"Correct…uh…Mr. Scott," Ronnie questioned, unsure.

"Please, call me Scotty," Scotty spoke, kindly.

"Thank you, Scotty," Ronnie answered, shyly.

"You seem a little shy, lad,"

"It's my first day…I don't exactly know everyone; it's strange being the new guy."

"Sonny, I know how that song goes; why don't yah go introduce yerself to Lieutenant Uhura on the Bridge. She'll show yah around, and quite the nice lady."

"Thanks, Scotty,"

Ronnie ran off, excited to go meet Uhura and see the Bridge. Scotty smiled at the young man's direction, then headed the other way, when he again saw Ronnie coming towards him.

"Lad…I thought I sent yah to Uhura just seconds ago." Scotty questioned, stunned.

Ronnie didn't answer.

"Lad, yah feeling alright; yah don't look so good." Scotty questioned. Scotty stopped, when he saw Ronnie held a syringe in his hand containing a suspicious liquid that resembled water, but Scotty knew fairly well that wasn't water.

Scotty stopped and slowly grabbed out his phaser, then pointed it at the young ensign.

"I don't wish to use this on yah, lad." Scotty spoke, quietly.

Ronnie didn't answer.

"Captain, come quick, Captain," Scotty yelled. Before he could get another word out, a Romulan came out from the back right of him and did something similar to a Vulcan nerve pinch. Scotty's eyes rolled back and collapsed to the ground. 'Ronnie' suddenly turned into a Romulan, himself, and injected Scotty with the suspicious liquid.

"Good work, Mariik," The taller Romulan spoke.

"Not bad yourself, Tyyrin," Mariik answered.

The two turned back into their Starfleet officers and walked off, leaving an unconscious Scotty laying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

When Scotty woke up, he was dazed and confused. He felt sick to his stomach, at first, then it quickly passed. He rose from the floor, brushed himself, and looked around to see where he was.

Scotty then gave an evil grin and chuckled, wickedly.

"Excellent; this ship just what I need." Scotty answered, sly. Scotty walked off to another part of the ship, when a man from security stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Mr. Scott; how are you doing, today?" The man, Eddie, asked.

Scotty didn't answer and simply looked at the man coldly.

"Mr. Scott," Eddie questioned.

Scotty's eyes turned into a hypnotic spin of black and white swirls, hypnotizing Eddie. When he was finished, Eddie nodded and followed Scotty along to another part of the ship.

Meanwhile, in Sickbay, Captain Kirk was socializing with Dr. McCoy, who was sitting at his desk, while Spock was taking care of a few errands before coming in.

"I can't believe that in one more month, they'll be another McCoy on board my ship." Captain Kirk stated, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"I can't believe it hardly, either," Dr. McCoy answered, rubbing his belly, gently.

"Bones…explain to me, how you're doing it." Captain Kirk stated.

"Doing what, Jim," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"How, when you only have one month left, you're a man, and out in the middle of space, how are you not panicking about bringing a new life into this world we live in?!"

"Negative energy's never a good thing for people to have, that's why I'm remaining calm."

"But how, though, Bones,"

"Oh, a few deep breaths, think of something less stressful, occupy my mind by doing something else."

"What do you think about,"

"Depends on the day; some days, I'll think of being back home in Atlanta, on vacation on some tropical, peaceful planet, my baby."

"Well, I think you'll have the healthiest, strongest baby girl this Enterprise has ever seen."

Dr. McCoy gave a glare at Captain Kirk.

"Or boy…either one,"

"Jim, you're doing it, again,"

"I know…I said the 'g' word, again."

"You did,"

"Don't you feel bad, though, calling your child 'it'?"

"I'd feel worse, if I were a boy, and someone kept calling me a girl."

"But don't you want a girl, Bones; surely, your parents would be happy with that. You said there hasn't been a girl born in your family for, what…20 years?"

"Well, there's my sister, but she and my parents were never close, so they kinda missed out on having a girl." Dr. McCoy spoke, thinking of his older sister, Donna Withers, with her husband, Fred. She lived on a planet far away from Earth, after having a huge fight between her and her parents.

"Well true, but don't you want a girl, Bones?"

Dr. McCoy gave a small smile.

"I don't care what I have, just as long as I have a healthy, happy baby that gets as much love as it deserves." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Well, your its father; I'd be surprised, if it didn't." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"You seem more calm, recently; less tense and worked up." Captain Kirk stated.

"I've been thinking optimistically,"

"No…like you don't worry so much about certain possibilities, anymore."

"Well, I'm starting to see why Spock thinks so much based off logic; if there isn't a reason to worry, then why should we bother to worry about something that hasn't happened? If I think negatively, negative things will happen…but if I think positively, nothing but positive things can happen."

Captain Kirk smiled at the old country doctor.

"Well, Bones, I don't believe this; Spock would be surprised at this!" Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy chuckled, softly, then placed his right hand on his belly, feeling his little one move and kick around inside him.

"I just kept thinking that I don't wanna be a negative influence on my child's life, so I decided I'd try something new out, see how it goes for a while…and by God, Jim, I'm really liking this new way of looking at life!" Dr. McCoy cried, happily.

"Good, Bones," Captain Kirk answered, when Spock came in. "Ah, Mr. Spock, it seems you've been an influence on our old country doctor, here."

"Really," Spock simply spoke.

"I can see why Vulcans don't worry about negative problems occurring; if something hasn't happened, why should it be bothered by being worried about? If I think positively, things will be positive, and so far my new psychological way of thinking is working." Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

Spock raised an eyebrow, fascinated with this information.

"Most impressive, Doctor; you should see that this new way of thinking as beneficial not only to the health of you, but to the health of your unborn child, as well." Spock spoke.

Dr. McCoy heaved himself from his chair and walked around and sat slightly down on his desk, as he continued to converse with Captain Kirk and Spock.

"What else yah got, Spock?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I can teach you all ways of being a Vulcan without turning yourself completely Vulcan, as well. You have no Vulcan background, therefore it would be mere impossible to make you think exactly as I do, Doctor." Spock answered.

"I meant ways of thinking, you pointed eared, green skinned…" Dr. McCoy was cut off by Captain Kirk.

"Bones, what happened to positive thinking?" Captain Kirk questioned, with a wink.

Dr. McCoy stopped, then sighed.

"I guess these mood swings aren't as controlled as I thought I could make them." Dr. McCoy answered, chuckling slightly.

"I must inform you, Doctor, that mood swings are nothing of which human minds are capable of controlling; the human body creates certain hormones to provide certain functions to the body. During pregnancy, more of these hormones are created, due to the fact you are caring for another human life, which in fact…" Spock was cut off by Captain Kirk.

"Spock, we don't need a complete lesson on human anatomy…Dr. McCoy is far than familiar with chemicals that make up the human body. After all, he _will _soon have his baby." Captain Kirk stated, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy smiled, then rubbed his big belly, feeling his baby kick inside him. He looked down and smiled kindly, knowing that soon he'd be meeting his little miracle he'd wanted for so long.

The communicator on the wall made a whistle noise, and Captain Kirk walked over to answer, leaving Dr. McCoy in his happy little place, and Spock to ponder some philosophical thoughts inside his mind.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk spoke, cheerful.

"Captain, it's Mr. Sulu from the Bridge." Sulu answered.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu, what seems to be the problem up there?"

"Captain, I haven't heard anything from Mr. Scott in Engineering, when you told me to check in on him. Someone said that he never showed up for duty."

"I thought I told that man to not go out with Miss Medford…thank you for the report, Mr. Sulu; Kirk out."

Captain Kirk hung up then turned to face Spock.

"Alright, Spock, you ready to go round up a man who's a huge heat of trouble?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock simply raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever orders you wish to give me, Captain." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, and he and Spock left Sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kirk and Spock walked for about an hour searching for Scotty on Decks 1 and 2. After those attempts failed, Captain Kirk and Spock decided it was close to lunch time and needed a break. They assumed searching on empty stomachs wouldn't help find Scotty any sooner.

Captain Kirk and Spock sat at a table eating their food, discussing the current situation with Scotty.

"I can't believe Scotty disobeyed a command; he's never disobeyed a command I've given him!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"This certainly isn't normal behavior for Mr. Scott, Captain; something doesn't seem right about this whole situation." Spock stated.

"How so, Spock,"

"Given the facts that Mr. Scott has never, not once, disobeyed a command you've given him, why would he start now?"

"Love can make a person crazy, Spock; you know that very well of humans."

"Correct, Captain; but Mr. Scott has never disobeyed nor lied to you about such things, even when considering his current relationship with Miss Medford."

"You're right…even before now, Scotty always obeyed my orders, even when he wanted to take Sabrina out for dinner or whatever the reason being."

"Affirmative, Captain, which I don't think this is all entirely Mr. Scott's doing."

"You think something happened to him?"

"I don't know, Captain, all I can be sure is that this is not normal or typical behavior for Mr. Scott. He would've simply went to Engineering and never questioned your orders afterwards."

Captain Kirk nodded then grabbed out his communicator.

"Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Helmsman Sulu, here, Captain," Sulu answered.

"Mr. Sulu, can you try to locate Scotty's point of location on the ship?"

"Captain, I've tried that; our machines aren't registering anything."

"Are you sure, Mr. Sulu,"

"I've had Chekov run about seven scans of the ship; we simply can't pinpoint his location."

"Can you locate where he was last seen?"

"…it seems he was last seen on Deck 5 by a crewmember; he described Mr. Scott as disoriented, stunned, non-coherent, and in some state of psychosis."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Sulu,"

Captain Kirk hung up and looked at Spock.

"You were right, Spock," Captain Kirk answered, uneasy.

"Just seems so odd; what could've happened to Mr. Scott from the time of leaving the break room earlier this morning until now to put him in a state of psychosis?" Spock questioned.

"We'll have to ask Dr. McCoy; he'll know, maybe."

Spock nodded, and followed Captain Kirk out of the cafeteria off to Sickbay to converse with Dr. McCoy regarding the new information they had regarding Scotty, and his current state of mind.

Just as Captain Kirk and Spock left the cafeteria, Scotty and about four other men, dressed in Romulan clothing, walked into the cafeteria.

"Sit over there, lads," Scotty stated to his crew.

The four men in Romulan uniform, sat down and waited for Scotty to give them their next command.

"Now, we only got five of us…this won't ever do." Scotty spoke, diabolically.

"What do suppose we do, Scotty?" A man asked.

"We need more members of the group, otherwise our plan will never work." Scotty answered.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Another man questioned.

"Same way we got the five of us, so far; hypnosis." Scotty answered.

All four men nodded in agreement.

"If this all works out, I will have each and every one of yah have yah own planet at the end of this." Scotty spoke, menacingly.

The four men cheered.

Scotty started laughing menacingly, and the four men joined him.


	4. Chapter 4

"A state of psychosis, huh," Dr. McCoy spoke, pacing around his office.

"Mr. Sulu didn't specify what kinda psychosis Scotty was under." Captain Kirk answered.

"That certainly explains why he didn't show up for his work assignments in Engineering, today."

"You think you know what kinda psychosis it could be?"

"I couldn't tell you, Jim, unless I saw him with my own two eyes."

"How do you lure a psychotic person to some place, such as Sickbay?"

"Depends on what's causing that person to be in their psychotic state."

"So…what you mean to say is, unless we find Scotty, there's no way in helping him?"

"I'm sorry, Jim; I'm just an old country doctor, not a psychiatrist."

"We've got to find Scotty, then; that's our only option."

"Captain, how do you intend we find Mr. Scott, if we can't even pinpoint his current condition on the ship?" Spock questioned.

"You and I will have to search every deck and room on this ship, until we find Scotty, then." Captain Kirk answered.

"What about Dr. McCoy,"

Captain Kirk turned around and saw Dr. McCoy simply looking at him for an answer. Captain Kirk sighed, feeling quite uneasy.

"You sure you feel up to this?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy gave a friendly smile.

"Jim, I'll be just fine…don't worry." He spoke, kindly.

"What about the other McCoy?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"What other McCoy do you refer to, Captain?" Spock remarked.

Dr. McCoy chuckled softly and patted his middle gently then placed his hand there.

"Both McCoys' will be just fine, Jim; I won't let anything come my way that could possibly harm me or my child." Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

"I just don't wanna have anything happen that would be tragic; we don't know how dangerous Scotty is, first of all, and second of all, you've wanted to be a father for so long…I'd feel horrible, if I wrecked that by having you tag along." Captain Kirk spoke, worried.

Dr. McCoy walked over to the medicine cabinet and poured a green liquid into a glass.

"What's that," Captain Kirk questioned.

"It's a force field medicine; it creates a force field around a human being to protect them from anything harmful. I didn't wish to use this, since it's mere impossible to find in the universe, but I'll do whatever it takes for everyone in this situation to feel comfortable and be safe." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Will it harm the baby, Bones?"

"No, Jim; it will not,"

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Proceed, Doctor," Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Dr. McCoy drank the green liquid, then coughed a few times.

"You alright, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned.

"The taste is a lot more dissatisfying than the smell is." Dr. McCoy answered, before getting a drink of water.

"You're sure you're alright, though."

"I'm fine, Jim…we both are,"

Captain Kirk gave a small smile, now feeling more at ease with the situation.

"Get your medical tricorder, Bones; we may need it." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy grabbed his tricorder and placed it around at his side. Captain Kirk and Spock grabbed their phasers and headed out the door with Dr. McCoy following not far from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Scotty was walking around on Deck 9 with almost twenty followers, including the two Romulans in disguise: Mariik and Tyyrin.

"Where do we go next, Scotty?" A man asked.

"We go somewhere where no one can hear us, lad." Scotty answered.

"Which would be where," Another man questioned.

"You questioning my authority, sir?" Scotty raised.

"No, sir," The man answered back, terrified.

"Alright then; follow me, lads," Scotty cried.

The twenty men plus one female, a Yeoman, followed Scotty to another part of the ship to conduct their very low key meeting on their next step.

Meanwhile, on Deck 4, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy had began searching for Scotty.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk cried.

No answer.

"Scotty, you out there," Captain Kirk begged.

Again, no answer.

"Scotty, lad, it's Captain Kirk; please come out from wherever you are!" Captain Kirk begged.

"Jim, calling for Scotty to come to us won't work. If he truly is under a psychotic state, he's not going to respond to us, and in fact, do the exact opposite and hide from us." Dr. McCoy answered.

"The Doctor makes a logical argument, Captain." Spock added.

Dr. McCoy nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Spock; how kind of you." Dr. McCoy answered with a smile.

Spock nodded.

"Acknowledged, Dr. McCoy," Spock answered.

The three men continued walking around the ship, desperately searching for anything that could help them find Scotty. They came to a stop at the break room, when they saw an empty syringe lying by the door, empty. Dr. McCoy walked as fast as he could, then had trouble kneeling or getting to the ground to further examine the syringe because of his big belly.

Spock noticed the doctor's struggle to get to the ground and walked over to offer a helping hand to assist him down. Dr. McCoy looked over at Spock's hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Spock," Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

"No need for gratitude, Doctor, just a simple gesture." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy finally was on the ground sitting down, grabbed the syringe after putting on gloves and examined it with his tricorder. While doing that, Captain Kirk conversed with Spock.

"Spock, you have any guesses as to where Scotty may have gone?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Until it is determined what is causing Mr. Scott's psychosis, there is no way in determining where in fact Mr. Scott is or what he may be planning." Spock answered.

As Captain Kirk was about to give a remark, his communicator beeped. He grabbed it out of his belt and opened it up.

"This is the Captain speaking," Captain Kirk stated.

"Captain, it's Mr. Sulu," Sulu spoke.

"Mr. Sulu, any new information regarding Scotty's whereabouts?"

"No, Captain, but I've just received new information from Chekov down on Deck 4 that twenty one crewmembers are missing. I've tried locating them along with Mr. Scott, but they won't register, either."

"Who are the missing crewmen, Mr. Sulu?"

"Twenty men from security, and Yeoman Lisbeth McAllister."

"Keep trying to locate them, Mr. Sulu; Kirk out,"

Captain Kirk hung up the communicator and put it back on his belt.

"Spock, you have a logical explanation," Captain Kirk questioned.

"These are all logically linked together by some chain of events. It's obvious that wherever Mr. Scott is, the other twenty one people missing are there with him." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk spotted Sabrina, Scotty's girlfriend, walk down the hall. Captain Kirk stopped her, just as she was about to go down another hall.

"Miss Sabrina, how are we, this evening?" Captain Kirk questioned, kindly.

"Fine, Captain, why," Sabrina questioned.

"Have you seen or heard from your boyfriend, Mr. Scott, sometime earlier today?"

"Not since this morning; the last thing he said that he was off to a meeting and would see me soon in Engineering."

"Did anything seem off about him,"

"Off,"

"Not normal, unusual, out of the ordinary, was something different about Mr. Scott?"

"No, Captain; he was his usual, chipper self, ready for another day on the Enterprise as usual, why?"

"Do you realize him along with twenty one other crewmembers are missing?"

"You're kidding,"

"We unfortunately are not, Miss Medford." Spock answered.

"My little bottle of Scottish heaven's missing?!" Sabrina wailed.

Captain Kirk took a hold of her and hushed her.

"Now, don't worry; we're gonna find him." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

"Where could've he gone; he could be anywhere on this ship!" Sabrina sobbed.

"Miss Medford, why don't you take the rest of the evening off…get some rest in your quarters?" Spock stated.

Sabrina nodded, sobbing like a moron.

"Oh, Scotty," Sabrina sobbed, walking off to her quarters.

"Poor lady," Captain Kirk stated, sympathetically.

"It's visible to see that Mr. Scott and Miss Medford do in fact love each other very much." Spock answered.

"If only we knew what was driving him so insane!"

"I think I've got that answer for you, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk ran over to Dr. McCoy quickly and knelt down besides him, along with Spock.

"What is it, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Nyoxyribone euayla," Dr. McCoy answered.

"What's that,"

"It's a drug used to treat types of mental disorders and conditions, such as ADHD, anxiety, depression, catatonic schizophrenia."

"Sounds like a very resourceful medicine in the medical field."

"Yes, but too high of a dosage can cause a human being to become mentally insane, go into a certain type of schizophrenia or form of personality disorder."

"How high of a dosage,"

"Depends, Jim; this looks like it was filled clear to the top of the syringe."

"Where can you find this drug?"

"Romulans use it to treat mentally ailing patients; they're the only ones that possess such a powerful drug. I don't know how someone could've gotten a hold of it on the ship."

"You mean…there are Romulans on my ship?!"

"It would appear so, by Dr. McCoy's analysis," Spock answered.

"How would've they gotten on the ship, though?!" Captain Kirk beckoned.

"I believe when we picked up those several graduates from Starfleet Academy that were chosen to serve on board the Enterprise. The Romulans could've very well used manipulation and created copies of certain crewmen's DNA, so they could pass as Starfleet recruits and get on board our ship."

"But what do they want with Scotty,"

"Unknown, Captain,"

Spock helped Dr. McCoy back to his feet, then Dr. McCoy placed his hand on his belly.

"We've gotta find Scotty and those Romulans that are invading my ship!" Captain Kirk cried.

"Cloaking devices," Dr. McCoy muttered.

"What, Bones," Captain Kirk wondered.

"Romulans have special technology that cause them to be undetected even with the finest equipment possible. They put it in medicines and food, so it's almost impossible to track them down." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Which would explain why Mr. Sulu is having great difficulty tracking down Mr. Scott and the twenty one other crewmen missing on board." Spock added.

"But, where could've they gone, and what do they want with Scotty?!" Captain Kirk cried.

"Could be a number of reasons, Captain; Romulans do not think logically, therefore there may be a completely illogical reason as to why they wish to have Mr. Scott and the other twenty one crewmembers on the ship."

"But wouldn't it make much more sense to harm one of us: you, Dr. McCoy, or I?"

"Again, Captain, Romulans do not think logically, therefore I can not give a clear estimated guess as to why they chose Mr. Scott for their plans."

"Bones, you have any guesses,"

"The Romulans may want control of the ship, and what more appropriate is there than taking your Chief Engineering Officer and getting him out of Engineering. Without Scotty there to keep control and regulation, the Romulans have a guarantee chance of gaining control over the ship's engines and flight control." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You maybe right, Bones, but we can't be too sure, either."

"Captain, wouldn't it be logical to go down to Engineering to check and see if everything's running smoothly?" Spock questioned.

Captain Kirk thought for a while, then his eyes bulged.

"Come on, men; hurry," Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock raced after Captain Kirk, and Dr. McCoy came as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Kirk and Spock busted through Engineering, making sure of any Romulans that were taking control of the ship. They were surprised to see that nothing seemed to be going abnormal or having a problem occur in Engineering. Dr. McCoy walked in a minute afterwards, Captain Kirk turning to face him.

"How are you feeling, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned.

"A little tired, Jim, but nothing I'm not unfamiliar with." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Should we take a rest for a bit,"

"No, no…I'm fine, Jim, I promise,"

Captain Kirk nodded then turned his head back to the front of him.

"Spock, where's Scotty's second in command: Officer Peter Worley?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock pointed straight ahead to a man talking to engineer about the current state of the ship.

Captain Kirk and Spock, with Dr. McCoy just barely trailing behind, came over to Officer Worley to speak with him.

"Officer Worley," Captain Kirk spoke, with a smile.

"Good evening, Captain; what can I do for you, sir?" Officer Worley asked, with a purely white smile.

"Has there been any suspicious activity going on in here ever since the disappearance of Mr. Scott?"

"Not that I can think of, Captain,"

"Has anybody suspicious came into Engineering, asked any questions about the machines or layout of the ship?"

"No, Captain…no one comes to mind."

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Alright, well just keep an out, and I'll be sending two security guards to watch the entrance into here. We believe there are Romulans on board." Captain Kirk answered.

"_Romulans_…does whoever's on the Bridge know about this?!" Officer Worley gasped.

"No, I will tell Mr. Sulu as soon as we're done discussing matters here."

"Alright…well, I'll keep an eye open for anything, Captain and let you know immediately if anything seems up in here."

"Alright, good night, Officer Worley,"

"Good night, Captain, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy,"

"Officer," Spock acknowledged.

"Good night, Worley," Dr. McCoy answered.

The three of them left Engineering and headed for a wall communicator. Captain Kirk pushed the button to turn it on.

"Captain to Bridge," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Helmsman Sulu here, Captain; what can I do for you, sir?" Sulu asked.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and I have reasons to believe there are Romulans on board the ship, and they're causing the reason as to what's going on with Scotty and the other twenty one missing crewmembers."

"_Romulans_…sir, how could've they gotten on the ship?"

"Spock believes when we picked up those recruits from Starfleet Academy, the Romulans disguised themselves as new student graduates to gain access onto our ship."

"Anything you want me to do up here, sir?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Mr. Sulu, and keep an eye open for anything odd happening out there."

"Aye, Captain,"

Sulu hung up, and so did Captain Kirk.

Captain Kirk sighed, then turned to face Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"What now, Jim," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"We continue searching, Bones," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy felt a little lightheaded; he put a hand on his belly and one on his head.

"Whew," Dr. McCoy gasped, softly.

"Bones, are you alright," Captain Kirk asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jim…just a little tired, is all."

"You sure you don't wish to rest for a minute?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Jim."

Captain Kirk nodded, not feeling exactly comfortable with the situation, but knew there was no use in trying to convince Dr. McCoy any other way. He was simply too stubborn with some things, and taking it easy never seemed to make it on his list of priorities.

The three continued walking down the halls, looking and searching for Scotty.

Back on Deck 9, in a small, dark break room, Scotty had the lights very dimmed down and only a board with the current map of the galaxy covered the table with red flags that had 'SCOTTY' written on them on several different planets.

"Our first step, is to take Scardegasma!" Scotty cried, slamming a flag down on the smallish planet.

Everyone cheered.

"Works in _Risk_, it'll work for us," Scotty stated.

"Would you like some more Scotch, Scotty?" Lisbeth asked, holding a glass of brownish, golden liquid in it.

"Can we focus," Scotty exclaimed.

"Sorry," Lisbeth answered, snooty.

"Follow me, and I promise to be the most benevolent dictator the universe has ever seen!"

The room was silent for a brief moment, when Scotty turned around and realized what he had said.

"Did I say 'dictator', I meant 'leader'." Scotty finished, hoping it would work.

"Ah," Everyone spoke, now understanding.

Scotty chuckled then cried, "The time is now,"

Everyone started cheering and chanting "Scotty, Scotty, Scotty, Scotty,"

Somewhere else on Deck 9, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy were walking down the halls looking for any sign of Scotty or the other twenty one men and woman that were missing.

"If they don't want Engineering, what is it they want?" Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy and Spock stopped in their tracks; they both began staring at something.

"Captain," Spock spoke, pointing to what was ahead of them. Captain Kirk gasped, as he saw Scotty marching towards them with the twenty one other missing crewmembers, whom were wearing Romulan uniforms.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk yelped.

"Jim, don't…we don't know how much he's lost it, mentally." Dr. McCoy whispered.

Scotty turned to face the three men. He saw them, and his eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Get 'em, lads," Scotty ordered, viciously. "Those men are traders, I tell yah, traders!"

The men started running towards Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy. Captain Kirk and Spock pulled out their phasers and fired at the several crewmen trying to attack, stunning them, while Lisbeth stood near Scotty and watched with him.

Dr. McCoy didn't move from where he was standing, when two crewmen spotted him.

"He's unarmed," One man cried.

"Get 'em," The other one shouted.

The two men ran towards Dr. McCoy, when they were zapped by a force field that was about 4 ft distance from Dr. McCoy to the two crewmen, stunning them to the ground.

Captain Kirk kicked a crewman in the stomach, then punched his left side, knocking him out. Spock grabbed a crewman's arm, twisted him around, then did a Vulcan nerve pinch on him, sending him unconscious to the ground. None of Scotty's men were now conscious and able to fight. Scotty gave the three men a warning glare.

"I don't know what yah up to, Captain Kirk, but mark my words, yah won't stop my plans!" Scotty snarled, as if he had never had Captain Kirk as a friend of his or a well respected captain in command.

Captain Kirk started to slowly approach Scotty, his hands raised in front of him, showing he wouldn't harm him.

"Scotty, we don't wanna hurt you…we just wanna help you. Your mind's been altered by a drug the Romulans gave you." Captain Kirk spoke, calmly.

"Yah crazy, Captain Kirk," Scotty cried.

"Scotty…do you remember anything from earlier today…something different, someone suspicious approaching you?"

"I've got no idea what yah talking about! Yah sound like I work for yah!"

"Scotty…you _do_ work for me; you're my Chief Engineering Officer, and the best one, at that…please, let Dr. McCoy take you to Sickbay and treat you for whatever's causing your mind to act like this."

"Never, I don't trust yah; you're a trader, I tell yah, trader!"

Scotty and Lisbeth ran off to another part of the ship.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk cried.

He tried running after them, but by the time he turned the corner, Scotty and Lisbeth were both out of sight. Captain Kirk sighed and turned back, noticing Spock looking at two unconscious crewmen. Captain Kirk walked back to where he was standing and turned to face the front of him.

"What, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Those two crewmen are not actually crewmen, Captain." Spock answered, pointing to two lying about six feet away from them.

"Who are they, then, Spock?"

"Those are Romulan spies disguised as Starfleet recruit officers."

"They've taken the form of Ensign Ronnie and Lieutenant Walter Jones."

"Correct, Captain; it seems the Romulans have sent down two spies to come to our ship and use Mr. Scott for some sort of plan they obviously have had planned out for several months, now."

"But why do they want Scotty; what good is Scotty to the Romulans?! What purpose does he serve them?!"

Spock thought a minute before answering.

"Perhaps they believe that if they use one of our officers for whatever it is they plan on doing, Mr. Scott will get into trouble with Starfleet Command, and the Romulans won't be suspected of any wrong doings. They would just simply Mr. Scott has become mentally unstable to work on the Enterprise." Spock answered.

"I just wish I knew what they were planning that requires the use of Scotty." Captain Kirk stated.

Dr. McCoy's eyes rolled back and was about to crash to the ground, when Captain Kirk caught him in his arms.

"Bones," Captain Kirk wailed.

Spock examined him with Dr. McCoy's tricorder and looked at the readings.

"Nothing more than just extreme exhaustion, Captain; nothing necessary for Sickbay to deal with." Spock stated.

"Are you sure, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

"Affirmative, Captain; a good night's rest is all Dr. McCoy needs. He shall be fine tomorrow morning to continue investigating with us." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, and Spock helped lift Dr. McCoy up to take him to his room.

"Dear God, Bones, that baby's sure making you weigh a lot." Captain Kirk moaned, softly.

Spock didn't seem to bothered by the increased weight gain in Dr. McCoy, then again, he was a Vulcan and had ten times the strength as human beings.

They finally reached Dr. McCoy's quarters on Deck 3, they got into his room, and gently placed Dr. McCoy in his bed, then covered him up in blankets and tucked him in for the night. Spock was about to leave, when he noticed Captain Kirk sitting by Dr. McCoy's bedside.

"Captain," Spock spoke.

Captain Kirk turned his head towards Spock.

"We'll be back in the morning," Spock stated.

"I don't wanna leave him here alone, Spock; if you wish to go back to your quarters, that's fine, but I think I'll just sleep on Bones's sofa for the night." Captain Kirk answered.

"Then I shall stay here with you, Captain." Spock stated. He walked over and sat down at Dr. McCoy's desk then turned on the computer to do whatever Spock did at this hour of night.

"You gonna sleep at all, tonight," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Sleep isn't necessary, but I will rest once I feel accustomed to." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded then walked off to Dr. McCoy's sofa.

"Good night, Spock," Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

"Captain," Spock spoke, acknowledging.

Captain Kirk grabbed a pillow and a blanket and lay down on the sofa and tried to get comfortable. He had to admit, for a sofa, it was pretty comfortable to sleep on. He looked once more at Spock, who was intently working on the computer, then turned to Dr. McCoy, who was sleeping peacefully and would for the rest of the night. Satisfied with both close friends being alright, Captain Kirk drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Kirk was turned on his right side on the sofa, his right hand underneath his pillow, and his left hand dangling over him and slightly off the sofa. Spock was at Dr. McCoy's computer, now turned off, resting his head on his arms and hands lying on the desk table top, sleeping peacefully.

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open and quickly tried to identify where he was. After seeing he was in his quarters, he sat up, slightly still disoriented from being half-asleep.

"Musta pass'dout," Dr. McCoy slurred, softly.

After waking up a little more, Dr. McCoy got up and walked over to a table and took a glass of water along with some pills he had to take due to his low blood pressure he had been suffering from since becoming expectant with his unborn child. He assumed that was why he passed out last night, from not taking his second dosage after dinner. After doing that, he felt his baby gently kick him, as if it were saying 'Good morning' to its daddy.

Dr. McCoy smiled then rubbed his belly.

"Good morning, munchkin," Dr. McCoy softly spoke, smiling. He turned to walk over to his desk, when he stopped and gaped at Spock sleeping there. "Spock,"

Spock opened his eyes and saw that Dr. McCoy had woke up from his night's sleep.

"Good morning, Doctor," Spock spoke, softly.

"What in blazes are you doing in my room, Mr. Spock?!" Dr. McCoy hissed, softly.

"Captain and I slept here for the night; he was concerned about you, and I didn't wish to leave him alone, with Mr. Scott's current state of mind." Spock answered.

"Jim's here,"

"Correct,"

"You stayed here, too,"

"I understood the feelings Captain was having about you passing out last night on Deck 9...another reason why I decided to stay myself and work a while on your computer."

Dr. McCoy smiled, knowing that Spock was basically saying he was worried about him, too.

"Well, I'm feeling fine, now; I appreciate you and Jim's concern for me." Dr. McCoy spoke softly, with a big smile.

"Acknowledged, Doctor," Spock answered.

Spock rose from Dr. McCoy's desk and walked over with Dr. McCoy to the sofa, where Captain Kirk was still sound asleep.

Dr. McCoy chuckled softly.

"The Captain has a fascinating way of sleeping." Spock stated.

"What makes you say that," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"The way he's sleeping is not substantial for his back…especially since sometimes he complains about slight back pain."

"Well, back pain can come from lots of different things, Spock; your sleeping position's just one of those ways you can possibly cause your back pain. There's also stress, lack of hydration, poor bone structure, past injuries of the spine…lots of things to consider."

"Acknowledged, Doctor,"

Captain Kirk fluttered his eyes opened, and smiled to see Dr. McCoy standing up and looking good, again.

"Bones, how are we this morning," Captain Kirk questioned, with a smile.

"I'm fine, Jim; I forgot to take my blood pressure medicine, last night, which is what caused my fainting on Deck 9. I have my second dosage with me, today, though, in case we don't return to my quarters for me to get my second dosage of medicine." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Well, as long as you're taking care of yourself…_and _that little one inside you."

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"No, don't worry; getting ill is the last thing I wanna do while this kid's finishing its growing inside of me." Dr. McCoy chuckled, rubbing his belly.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy left Dr. McCoy's quarters and headed for the cafeteria for breakfast.

After breakfast, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy continued searching for Scotty and a possible way to bring the old Scotty back to them.

"Are you sure, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned, as the three of them walked in the hallway.

"I'm positive; blood shot eyes, black circles around his eyes, disorientation, delirium, sweating and shaking, pale skin, irrational outbursts of behavior, it's definitely a form of schizophrenia, but it's too complicated to tell, unless I had my proper equipment in Sickbay." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Well, shall we go to Sickbay, then?"

"That would be a very logical approach to the situation at hands, Captain." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy headed off to Sickbay to do more research on Scotty's current condition of mind.


	8. Chapter 8

After about over two hours, Dr. McCoy had finished researching the type of schizophrenias and classifying which one Scotty was suffering from, currently.

Dr. McCoy rose from his desk and approached Captain Kirk and Spock, who were sitting in chairs by the wall.

"You find anything, Bones?" Captain Kirk questioned, standing up with Spock.

"It appears that Scotty seems to be suffering from a type of schizophrenia known as undifferentiated subtype schizophrenia." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Which means what,"

"He doesn't classify as any of the four main types of schizophrenia: paranoid, disorganization, catatonic, or residual schizophrenia. He suffers from many symptoms that include paranoia, delusions, hallucinations, unable to perform daily tasks such as dressing and brushing his teeth, sudden outbursts of irrational episodes of emotions, and several moments adding up to hours of irresponsiveness physically or verbally take place."

"So…he suffers from basically all types of schizophrenia?"

"Not all types of schizophrenia, just all the symptoms that are classified under those four types. Since he shows so many symptoms from so many categories, there isn't an exact one to classify him under as."

"So, would you call this general schizophrenia,"

"A slang term I would call it, but basically, yes."

"Captain, if I do recall the actions of Mr. Scott earlier last night, he had a crew of your men with him, was giving commands, and called us 'traders'. I assume that Mr. Scott believes that he's a dictator of some sort." Spock answered.

"A dictator…a dictator of what," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Unknown, Captain,"

"Bones, how long does the nyoxyribone euayla last before it wears off?"

"It doesn't wear off, Jim; unless I can get to Scotty and give him the anecdote to fight off the chemical that's gone to his brain and neuron cells, Scotty will never get better." Dr. McCoy answered.

"So…you're saying, if we can't find Scotty, he'll be like this forever?"

"I'm afraid so, Jim,"

Captain Kirk gulped.

"Captain, what about the two Romulans disguised as crewmen aboard the ship?" Spock questioned.

"Spock, you and I will deal with those two; Bones, can you handle stunning Scotty with a phaser and giving him the anecdote?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I'll try, Jim; I can only get down to give him the vaccine, if either you or Mr. Spock assist me in getting down on the floor." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I'll do that, Bones," Captain Kirk answered, kindly.

Dr. McCoy smiled back at Captain Kirk.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy grabbed their phasers and other necessary equipment they needed to hunt down and get Scotty back, then left Sickbay.


	9. Chapter 9

Mariik and Tyyrin were walking around in their natural form as Romulans.

"This plan's working just the way we hoped it to!" Mariik cackled.

"Once Scotty takes control of those planets, Commander will make him the offer, become co. partners with each other, and we'll control this entire galaxy of planets!" Tyyrin laughed.

"Brilliant plan, ever,"

"Got that right,"

"What about Captain Kirk, and the other two that follow him?"

"The one's a Vulcan, closely related to us, so we can't do that much harm to him."

"What about the other one; the one with the protruding abdomen?"

"The one that's referred to as 'Dr. McCoy'."

"If Commander told us correctly, he said that Dr. McCoy was having a baby."

"Well, if he's a good father, he'll do anything to protect his child."

"Ah, I see where you're going with this!"

Mariik and Tyyrin cackled then continued walking off to another part of Deck 9.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy wandered around Deck 9, searching for Scotty and the two other Romulans in disguise.

"What should we do, Captain?" Spock questioned.

"Spock, come with me; Bones, you take that hall. If any of us need anything, use our communicators to contact one another." Captain Kirk remarked.

Dr. McCoy and Spock nodded, and Dr. McCoy went off in his separate direction from Captain Kirk and Spock.

Captain Kirk and Spock continued walking down the current hallway they were in, their phasers out and ready to attack at any moment.

"Spock, your tricorder picking up anything?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Negative, Captain," Spock replied.

"You have any idea how will get Scotty?"

"At this point, the only logical solution seems to give Mr. Scott a Vulcan nerve pinch."

"Scotty knows how to do a Vulcan nerve pinch, remember; you taught him?"

"Mr. Scott's present mental condition controls all rational self defense attacks, therefore, he shall not even think of using the Vulcan nerve pinch."

"You think you could teach me that, sometime?"

"I've tried, Captain,"

Captain Kirk decided to stop talking and focus on finding Scotty, in case their talking would scare him off.

Meanwhile, in the other hallway…

Dr. McCoy was walking around holding his phaser out, ready to fire at anything to defend himself from. He was extra cautious and walked slowly. He checked his tricorder once and a while to see if it was picking up anything worth reading.

As Dr. McCoy checked another reading on his tricorder, he felt his baby kick. He gave a slight grunt, then leaned to the side of the wall, smiled, then gently rubbed his belly.

"Well, hello there," Dr. McCoy chuckled. He continued to smile, as he felt his baby move around and kick gently inside him, letting him know it was in there. Being distracted by this, he was completely unaware of Mariik and Tyyrin coming in his direction.

Dr. McCoy heard footsteps getting louder and closer; he looked up from his belly, and gasped, then quickly stood in the middle of the hall with his phaser out and ready to fire.

"Oh, look, Mariik; Dr. McCoy thinks he can defend himself with a phaser!" Tyyrin cackled.

Mariik and Tyyrin both started laughing like morons.

Dr. McCoy gaped at them, anger in his eyes, not showing an ounce of fear on his face, though his heart was racing on the inside.

"Alright, stop with this little comedy act of your's; it's gone on long enough!" Dr. McCoy spoke, sternly.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy…it's just _started_, though!" Tyyrin cackled.

"We haven't even got to our halftime act, yet!" Mariik cried.

"Well, shows over; time to go use someone else's ship as your Broadway stage." Dr. McCoy snarled.

"You're not even wondering what our halftime act is?" Mariik questioned.

"No, I want you both of the ship and make Scotty back to normal." Dr. McCoy beckoned.

Mariik and Tyyrin looked at each other and broke out laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny; I mean it," Dr. McCoy snapped.

"Shall we do our halftime act, Tyyrin?" Mariik questioned.

"Oh, this is _perfect _timing!" Tyyrin baffled.

"What do you plan on doing," Dr. McCoy questioned, beginning to wonder.

Mariik pointed an object at Dr. McCoy that highly resembled a gun. Dr. McCoy gasped and placed a hand on his belly.

Mariik fired it, and to Dr. McCoy's surprise, he thought nothing shot out at first, until a few seconds later, when a metal hook got him in his lower left abdomen with an immense amount of electrical voltage in it. Dr. McCoy yelped out in pain, then collapsed to the ground on his side, his legs shaking and wailing in pain.

Mariik and Tyyrin cackled like buffoons.

"Don't you morons see I'm about due to have a baby, here?!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed, suffering searing pain. He went back to screaming.

"Yeah…that's what makes it more funny!" Tyyrin laughed.

Mariik and Tyyrin laughed their heads off and continued off in another direction, leaving poor Dr. McCoy on the floor, in pain and afraid.

"Jim; Jim; Jim," Dr. McCoy yelped, in agonizing pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Captain Kirk and Spock were near the end of the hallway, when they heard a faint scream for help.

"Jim, Jim…Jim, Spock, help," A highly familiar voice shrieked.

"That sounds like the Doctor, Captain," Spock stated.

"Oh my God; that _is _him! Bones," Captain Kirk screamed.

Captain Kirk and Spock ran off to where they had last seen Dr. McCoy and went to the right of them to find Dr. McCoy sitting on the ground, leaning to his left, holding his belly and grimacing.

"Bones, what happened," Captain Kirk cried, getting down next to him. Spock got down on the ground next to Captain Kirk.

"The Romulans…they tazed me," Dr. McCoy spoke, gasping for air. He moaned in pain, again, afterwards.

"Where,"

"In my lower left abdomen,"

Captain Kirk looked over and gently placed his hand on Dr. McCoy's lower left abdomen then grabbed the hook out.

"Jim…you gotta help me; please, save it." Dr. McCoy begged.

"Save what, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned.

"My baby, God damn it; what else would I be referring to?!" Dr. McCoy was trying to hide the worry and panic in his voice by replacing it with anger and rage, though it was easy to see he was worried sick about his baby.

"Spock," Captain Kirk called.

Spock moved closer to Captain Kirk.

"Can you do anything for Dr. McCoy's baby; to check and see if it's alright?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Only a mind meld could do that," Spock answered.

"I don't care what you have to do, Spock, just do it, quickly! I could be losing my little son or daughter as we speak!" Dr. McCoy wailed, tears falling down his face, now.

Spock nodded, and had Dr. McCoy lay flat on his back. Dr. McCoy put his right hand on the top of his belly, while Spock gently placed his in the middle, beginning to mind meld. Spock closed his eyes and began thinking and mentally speaking to Dr. McCoy's unborn child.

Dr. McCoy began softly hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face. He turned to Captain Kirk for comfort and reassurance. Captain Kirk grabbed a hold of Dr. McCoy's left hand and held it tight in his hand.

"It'll be alright, Bones," Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Dr. McCoy began to sob silently, scared out of his mind of what Spock was gonna drop on him regarding his little baby that hadn't even seen the world, yet, or that he hadn't even met and held in his arms, yet.

After a few minutes, Spock ended the mind meld, sat there staring at the wall for several moments, then slowly turned his head to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy.

"What is it, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Is my baby alright," Dr. McCoy quivered.

"Nothing more than a minor spasm that was easily calmed after telling it that it was safe and growing strong inside Dr. McCoy's body. Your baby is more than fine, Doctor." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy sat up and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan.

"Thank you, Spock," Dr. McCoy wept, smiling boldly, relieved.

Spock shrugged his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Spock said, with no expression.

Dr. McCoy looked down at his middle, smiled, kissed his right hand, then placed it on his belly.

"You're okay…I'm so glad," Dr. McCoy whispered, teary eyed. He tilted his head down against his chest, smiling through his tears.

Captain Kirk and Spock rose from the ground and talked to one another, while they let Dr. McCoy reunite with his unborn baby.

"Spock, can you track down where the Romulans went with your tricorder?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"According to my tricorder, there seems to be Romulan life forms coming from down that corner." Spock answered, turning off his tricorder.

"Then that's the direction we go in," Captain Kirk answered.

Captain Kirk turned back to face Dr. McCoy, who was smiling brightly, chuckling, as he felt his baby kick inside him and move around.

"You alright now, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy looked up, smiled, then nodded.

"I'm fine, Jim…we both are," Dr. McCoy answered, smiling.

Captain Kirk smiled and helped Dr. McCoy up to his feet, then the three men walked off to the direction of the Romulans. They stopped after they saw what was ahead of them; there, was Scotty, and his crew…including the two Romulans!


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy stood there, staring at the twenty one people standing there, and Scotty, their leader.

"I thought yah said yah got rid of them!" Scotty snapped, talking to Mariik and Tyyrin.

"I thought we did; McCoy was on the ground balling in pain!" Mariik cried.

"Looks like your plans have failed, Romulan scum!" Captain Kirk beckoned.

"Don't yah talk to my crew like that; I'll blast that pretty boy face right off of yah!" Scotty snarled.

Captain Kirk decided to take this a different approach; he gave a bold smile on his face.

"Why, thank you, Scotty," Captain Kirk beamed.

Dr. McCoy gaped at Captain Kirk.

"That wasn't a complement, yah bumbling little boy!" Scotty shouted.

Captain Kirk and Spock began fighting the twenty one men and the two Romulans that made up the twenty one men. Spock gave the Vulcan nerve pinch to several of the men, while Captain Kirk knocked out several more by his powerful punches to the face. The two Romulans were left, besides Scotty; Captain Kirk and Spock decided to phase them. They went unconscious and crumpled to the ground.

Scotty stared at them, baffled.

As he were about to run off, Dr. McCoy, doing what he knew was the best thing for Scotty, fired his phaser at Scotty. Scotty was stunned and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Captain Kirk and Spock ran to Scotty, and Dr. McCoy followed slowly behind, stepping over the unconscious bodies on the ground.

Spock helped Dr. McCoy get to the ground, then Dr. McCoy examined Scotty.

"Will he be alright, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

Dr. McCoy turned around with a small smile.

"He'll be fine, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

Captain Kirk nodded.

Dr. McCoy turned back to face Scotty, and grabbed a vaccine out from his tricorder's compartment. He flicked the needle a few times, then injected Scotty with the anecdote to treat his current mental status.

After a few minutes of waiting for something to happen, Scotty fluttered his eyes open and turned to look at Dr. McCoy.

"Dr. McCoy…what are yah doing outta Sickbay?" Scotty questioned, concerned; he knew very well that Dr. McCoy's baby could come at any given day, now.

"Oh, just checking up on you, is all." Dr. McCoy answered, with a kind, southern smile.

Scotty looked up and gaped, when he saw Captain Kirk and Spock standing over him.

"Captain…Mr. Spock…what are yah two doing here?" Scotty questioned, worried.

"Oh, just dropping by and saying hi." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty sat up, and Dr. McCoy gently rubbed his back. Scotty rose then gladly helped Dr. McCoy up from the ground back to his feet.

"What happened, Captain," Scotty cried.

"What do _you _think happened, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I don't know, sir; I remember having the weirdest dream that I…I wanted to take over this here's galaxy and dominate every planet in this here's solar system." Scotty gasped.

"Your dream, Mr. Scott, would appear to be more realistic than it may seem to you." Spock answered.

Scotty looked at the three men confused.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy smiled, then the four of them walked off to the cafeteria to get something to eat.


End file.
